Oboro
Summary Oboro (朧) is the current leader of the Tensho School and the strongest assassin with in the Naraku Faction. He is one of the major antagonists of the series, starting from Ikkoku Keisei Arc. Also he once fought against Gintoki Sakata during in the Amanto War but wasn't able to kill him. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Oboro, Messenger of the Heaven, Yatagarasu Origin: Gintama Gender: Male Age: 20+ years old Classification: Human, Assassin, Swordsman, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly Skilled Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combat, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Pressure Points, Acupuncture (Combined with the hakkei martial art, can immobilize the target), Air Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid; he came back after stabbed multiple times in the vital organs), Immortality (Type 2 and 3) Attack Potency: City level (Equal to Gintoki, more than capable of injuring him. Also comparable to Takasugi, and gave him a serious injury. He is also the first disciple of Utsuro), Hakkei Martial Art, acupuncture points and paralysis/poison needles ignores conventional durability Speed: At least Hypersonic (Can match the likes of Gintoki or Takasugi) Lifting Strength: Unknown (could be like Gintoki's) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Can survive after withstanding a deadly attack from Gintoki) Stamina: Very High Stamina (Fought against many Samurai like Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi. Was able to fight many Shinsengumi/Mimawarigumi officers, and later fought against Gintoki, Hijikata/Kondo) Range: Extended melee range with his shakujō Staff and Katana. Standard Equipment: His Shakujō Staff and Katana. Intelligence: Genius in combat, Mastery of Hakkei martial art Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hakkei Martial art: It is an attack on pressure points and meridians in some styles of Chinese martial arts used which is said to incapacitate or sometimes cause a delayed or even immediate death to an opponent. The points of attack used in hakkei correspond to the same locations as acupuncture points and other Chinese healing arts. A practitioner of hakkei is supposedly capable of inflicting serious harm to an individual by disrupting their chi or energy flow with their own, causing injury or death. Acupuncture: Combined with the hakkei martial art, can immobilize the target. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Oboro seems to be remarkably strong as he is regarded as the strongest assassin in the Naraku and was seen outmatching Gintoki in a one on one fight has well blocking the kunais which Tsukuyo threw at Sada Sada with ease. His palm thrust was powerful enough to heavily injure Gintoki not just once but twice. Tokugawa Sada Sada also mentioned that he was no inferior to that lord of the master of the martial arts Hakkei. He have great relfexed as well as he manage to block both Hijikata"s front attack with Kondo"s from behind at the same time. Master Swordmanship: He wields a shakujō staff with a hidden blade inside, along with a Katana which he seems to be very skilled with. He was trained in the Tensho School, where he mastered the use of poison needles, acupuncture points and the Martial arts Hakkei. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gintama Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Staff Users Category:Assassins Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Needle Users Category:Adults Category:Sunrise Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Paralysis Users Category:Air Users